


Perform

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Religious Content, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 20 of 29 : PerformHimiko gets a bout of stage fright before the Christmas magic show. Thankfully, her girlfriend is there to cheer her on.
Relationships: Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 7





	Perform

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one utdp event..... you know the one

Though Himiko can’t see it, she knows the audience is just beyond her. She knows they’re watching, and she knows what happened the last time she performed with her master. Stage fright has wormed its way into her bones by now, but she performs anyway. 

Anti-mages in the audience. The despair in her master’s eyes. The piranhas snapping in the tank. Her fault—someone else’s. It doesn’t matter. 

She’s shaking, and she can’t pin down exactly why.

Angie peeks from around the corner, hair falling over her shoulders and smile wide on her face. “Hello, hello, Himiko!” And she stops. “My my, you’re shaking! Let’s say a prayer for strength!”

“N-n-n-n-no, it’s ok-k-kay,” the mage chatters out. She’s still wary of Angie’s god, even now. Even when Angie’s hand tucks red hair behind a trembling ear, when she watches Himiko with searching eyes. She’s not scared of Angie. Not really. But she doesn’t trust Atua.

“Atua will take all your pain away,” murmurs the artist. “Don’t you want that, Himiko?”

“I-I just want  _ you _ to be there,” she says. “I-I-If you’re watching me... I d-d-don’t need God.”

Angie nods approvingly. “Through me, Atua watches. Very good, Himiko!” And then she leans in and presses her lips to the mage’s. 

It tastes like... well, Himiko’s not sure what it tastes like, but it feels good. It feels so good that she can feel her mana replenishing, her fears floating away, her heart soaring among the stars. It’s just a kiss, but it feels like everything, just like it always said in the storybooks. A kiss... is everything. Happily ever after. She’s barely aware of the way she moves, holding both of Angie’s hands in her own, standing on tiptoes to get closer.

And then she wobbles, teetering off-balance. “W-Whoa.” Thankfully, Himiko doesn’t fall, righting herself before she can trip. She adjusts her hat, smiles drowsily. “I see... that was your plan all along. You must be a mage too, because you’ve mastered the Mana Restoration spell.”

Or maybe Himiko just likes her.


End file.
